My Bloodstained Rose
by Warlady of the moon
Summary: Entrapped and broken... A young girl is imprisoned and left for death until she finds a beautiful young man who becomes her savior. In this dark and misfortunate story, Organization XIII will end up with a new and surprising comrade, the infamous and beautiful singer Amy Lee.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I'm new to this fanfiction stuff so I am sorry if this story is not satisfying… I have written other things in the past, but this story has been the most successful with lasting inspiration so here it is! Also I'm sorry ahead of time if the character choices within this story bother you… This story just kind of happened and I wrote for my own personal entertainment so I'm sorry if this story is not to your liking… Also just another warning, there is rape in the beginning of this story so if you are sensitive to this stuff then please just leave, so you do not get offended or disturbed… Thank you and I hope you enjoy ;)_

It was rather late in the day, though it was rather hard to tell such things in The World that Never Was; because, it was always night within this world. Darkness was so peaceful and embracing… It caressed and protected you from harm, unlike the light. All of the members usually were finished with their missions; however, Saix was not. He was within Hollow Bastion, trapped…

Hollow Bastion was a world that was always in endless conflict. Between the light and the darkness… These forces were always at war against one another. The people were deeply affected by these circumstances and it created human monstrosities far worse than anything imaginable. Saix was assigned to do recon on the world, just to see if everything was as safe and well as the world permitted. Unfortunately as Saix was searching the world's perimeters he did not realize someone was watching him. Saix is a truly beautiful and magnificent being, most humans did not see through to that fact… They were blinded by ignorance and only saw him as a mere nobody of burden. He was thoroughly engrossed within one of the many documents within Ansem's study when he was captured. A pair of vicious arms cruelly entrapped him, he tried to struggle; however, when he began to do so, his captor aggressively hit him upside the head with enough force to knock him out.

When Saix awoke, he was in a dark cell… At first he thought he was alone, but in the corner of the cell he could vaguely make out the silhouette of a girl. As he approached to inspect he noticed the girl was chained up, she was covered in various menacing cuts and bruises… Saix shivered at the sight of such horrid abuse, "Hey… Are you okay..?" He quietly asked the girl. He didn't want to spook or cause any more harm for her, "Yeah…" The girl quietly whispered, barely audibly… She was obviously in deep pain and very weak, and with each word her voice quivered and faded, "They… Hurt… You…" It was hard for Saix to make out what the poor girl was saying, "Run… Away… Before… They…" The girl tried to get up, but she collapsed from pain and fatigue… Saix stopped her, "Don't hurt yourself… You need to keep as much strength as you possibly can..." The girl flinched when he touched her, for she only knew pain and torture… Though eventually she relaxed realizing that this man was different from the others, he actually cared. She looked up at him, underneath her dismantled long locks of obsidian hair were the most beautiful pale green eyes… They were so lovely that they faintly shimmered even in this dark wretched cell, the girl gently smiled the best that her wounded self could. She was trying to reassure Saix, though he knew she wasn't okay at all… "My name is Saix, what is yours?" He asked trying to now keep this girl somewhat awake, he worried that she may drift off forever if he let her rest. "My… Name is…" Her breathing was so weak and faint, with each breath her body seemed to tremble painfully, "Amy-" She could not finish, because someone began to open the cell's door. The girl held onto Saix for her dear life… She shook even more, now with fear… She didn't want to hurt again, she couldn't… "Come on you stupid whore!" The man who opened the cell yelled as he attempted to pick her up; however, when he got near, Saix viciously growled in a very feral manner… The man stopped, slightly unnerved by the animalistic male; though, he quickly regained spirits and attempted to retrieve the girl a second time… Saix quickly lunged and tackled the man, "If you dare lay a hand upon her I will…" Saix snarled and spat in the man's face, "Saix!" He suddenly heard the poor girl scream, another man had snuck in and now had her in his arms… The girl struggled as best as she could, but the man just tightened his grip until she began to scream in pain, Saix was going to lunge at the man, but as soon as he tried the first man hit him with a crowbar. Crimson blood began to pour out of Saix's head, and he began to feel very faint. The world began to spin and before he knew it, he was out.

The man carried Amy to a secluded room. He carelessly dropped her on the floor. "Filthy slut…" He commented as he looked down at her. She tried to get up and crawl as far away from the man as she could, but the man kicked her. She gasped from the pain, the man kneeled over her like a looming predator about to eat his prey. She recoiled back from the stench of the man, for he smelled of liquor and perversion. The man began to touch her, she tried to push his filthy hands away but he was too strong. She quivered under his touch and she began to sob. His hands were so rough and disgusting upon her pale body, he began to undress her… Her sobs became even louder and she attempted to push the man away again, this time he slapped her. Even though she just met Saix, he was the only person she wished was here. He was actually nice and she felt safe around him. The man began to explore her body, it hurt so badly… She has been though such things so many times before, but each time hurt even more than the last…

_Also if there are any typos or anything please tell me, I get so embarrassed when I make mistakes so please tell me if I did… On another note, I hope you enjoyed this so far and if the chapters are too short please tell me, I can fix that! Thanks always!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy the story so far. Also, I promise the rape ends here in this chapter and you will no longer have to read about it :D_

His head hurt so badly and his vision was blurred, "Uh… What happened..?" Saix felt his head and when he brought his hand down it was covered in blood. He winced at how much blood there was, but he quickly pushed those worries away when he suddenly remembered Amy, "Oh no! Amy!" He quickly got up, though he almost fell from so much blood loss. He walked over to the entrance of the cell and began to pound at the door. The door was made of steel and his attempts were futile… He was about to give up when suddenly from his frustrations he went berserk and he felt the feral blood fuel him… The door quickly gave way underneath of his monstrous strength as he hit it this time… The metal bent effortlessly like an aluminum can. When he was finally free he ran out into the halls of the place that he and Amy were being kept in, it was such a truly horrifying place… There was blood randomly dispersed around everywhere, and there were several cells that had even more unfortunate people waiting to either die or be saved…

The pain was so excruciating that she began to cry, she couldn't go through this anymore… It was just too much for her broken body… She shook so violently as the man went deeper inside of her… It hurt so badly… She looked away at one of the walls and tried to think about more pleasant thoughts… 'It will be over soon', she thought to herself… 'Then I can be with Saix, safe away from these horrible men… 'As the man picked up his pace, she began to moan in pain… It hurt so terribly bad… The man held her wrists above her head so that she couldn't move, but his grip was so strong that the wounds upon her wrists began to bleed under his pressure. She was growing faint from all of the pain, and soon she would fall unconscious if he didn't stop…

As Saix lingered down the halls he was quickly alerted by screams and moans… He picked up his speed and ran to the room where the noise was coming from. He knew that voice from anywhere, it was Amy. He quickly busted the door open, the sight he was welcomed with was absolutely shocking… He was taken aback for but just a brief moment until his overpowering rage took over and he lunged at the disgusting man. He slashed, cut, bit, and tore at the man until he was no more… There was blood everywhere, after Saix was finished, the man was hardly even recognizable… Amy shivered, exposed, in the corner of the room. She looked so small and vulnerable in her current state, her body was so badly hurt… Despite Saix was now covered in that wretched man's blood, when he looked over at her, she couldn't help but smile at him… Her savior… He took off his raven's feather black cloak and kneeled in front of her, she crawled into his arms and reveled in his warmth, he gently wrapped his cloak around her. "It's going to be okay now… I will keep you safe…" Saix promised the girl as she rested upon him…

Shortly after Saix found her, she fainted… he gently picked her up and held her close… She seemed so fragile like a porcelain doll, he feared she may break even in his arms. Men are such monstrously disgusting creatures, Saix shivered at the thought of what Amy must have had to go through before he saved her… A girl should never be desecrated and used, they are far too beautiful to be treated in such monstrous ways. She was so light in his arms, too light… She was so thin from neglect and abuse… Every woman should be worshipped, for she is a goddess of life. Fortunately the place they were in was dark, so it was easy for Saix to hide. When they finally made it outside he summoned a portal of darkness… As he stepped through, he held Amy even closer than before, she was still human so he feared for her heart… He didn't want it to be taken away from her, he knew too well how tragic it was without one.

As they arrived they were met with the everlasting darkness of the World That Never Was… He felt bad for bringing the girl to such a harsh environment, but there was nowhere else for her to stay. He quickly ran to his superior's office, 'if there was someone who could help Amy, it would be his beloved superior.' There was no time for formalities so Saix just busted through the doors without knocking, "Sir! I need your help… This, this girl… She is so badly hurt…" Saix had kept calm throughout this entire ordeal, but now he was breaking. He worried so deeply for this girl, there was just something about her that he loved so much. "Number seven! I thought you had better manners than this!" Saix's superior got up from his desk, he was rather beautiful and exotic looking with his luscious tan skin… His hair was a silver cacophony of long locks that cascaded all around, and his body was so strong and yet so delicately shaped… He approached Saix, and his gaze quickly shifted from stern to instant sorrow and concern for the girl he held, "Saix… Why did you bring home a human, and why is she so terribly wounded… You know how I feel about humans… They are not allowed…" His concerns were quickly lost as he reprimanded Saix. "I'm sorry sir… It's just that… If I didn't bring her here she would have died… They, those men… They did terrible things to her… Things no man should ever do to a woman…" Saix looked down in shame and embarrassment, he hated disobeying his superior so much. "Calm down my Luna Diviner… It will be okay…" Xemnas hated seeing his second in command so upset just as much. "Come on… let's take her to the infirmary, I will fix her up for you…" Xemnas offered in a sweeter tone that he only used around Saix, "Thanks sir… It means a lot to me…" Saix flashed a very faint smile of appreciation, "Here let me carry her, you can get some rest for now…" Xemnas offered as he held out his arms to retrieve Amy, "No, it's okay sir… I like carrying her…" He looked down at the girl with sweet adoration. Xemnas smiled at the sight of Saix being so attached to something… Ever since Saix had joined the organization, he hated humans and secluded himself from everything, the only person he would ever talk to was Xemnas himself.

_Awwwwww… All of those Xemsai feels, they are my most favorite pairing ever so of course I can't help but make them close in this story :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel so bad for hurting Amy Lee so much… She is a really awesome person and if you don't listen to her music yet you should! _

It took Xemnas quite some time until he was finished caring for Amy… Her condition was very severe, Xemnas hadn't realized what he was getting himself into until he began operating on the poor girl. The people who held her captive tortured her in the cruelest ways possible, it sickened Xemnas so deeply… He hated humans exactly because of this. He now understood why Saix couldn't leave this poor girl to die… She was so hopeless and would have certainly died if he had left her behind. And, not to mention, the girl was unusually beautiful: she had such long lovely tendrils of moonlit black hair, innocently pale skin that was otherwise flawless despite all of her scars and bruises, and her eyes… Oh, her strikingly captivating pale green eyes… She also had a very sweet smile and a beautiful voice that entirely enraptured you with its dreamlike essence, she was practically perfection. Despite, she was terribly thin from neglect, would forever always have those scars all over her body, and she would always be mentally scarred herself…All of those things weren't her fault and they all could easily be fixed or overlooked. If someone did push her away for these flaws, then they weren't worth her time anyways… Her true self was too beautiful to be hidden by such shallow pretenses.

"Saix… She's okay now…" Xemnas calmly announced to his Luna Diviner, "Really!?" Saix shot up in excitement and anticipation, "Yes… Now come on…" Xemnas motioned for Saix to follow, "She will need to rest for quite some time, but you can stay here as long as you want…" As Saix entered the room, he instantly went over to Amy… She looked so peaceful as she rested now, "Thank you so much sir…" Saix looked up at Xemnas, "You're so welcome my sweet Luna Diviner… Anything for you…" Xemnas replied, "I need to get back to my work, but please stay if you desire to be by her side…" Xemnas commented as he began to leave the room, "Sir, thanks again for saving Amy… I appreciate it so much…" Saix gently smiled up at his superior," As always, you are welcome my Luna Diviner…" Xemnas left. Saix stayed by Amy's side all throughout the night, and eventually feel asleep laying upon the side of her bed.

As he awoke the next morning, he woke up to someone gently stroking his delicate locks of pale blue hair… At first he was distraught and didn't understand who it could be until he looked up and saw it was Amy… She smiled sweetly, her cheeks were tinged a slight pink from being so exhausted, but they just added to how beautiful she was. Her sweet gentle beauty reminded Saix of that first promising ray of sunlight after a storm, it was so subtle and yet if noticed, you cherished it with all of your love. "Thank you Saix… For saving my life…" She was covered in so many bandages, it deeply upset Saix to see her in this condition. "You're welcome Amy… I am glad to have met someone as wonderful as you…" Saix smiled at her, he really did cherish and love everything about her. "Oh! I forgot to tell you my whole name…" She shivered a little at the remembrance of what had happened, "it is Amy Lee…" She smiled down shyly, "That's beautiful." Saix replied, he placed a hand upon hers, "You're beautiful…" She moved her hand away as if she were touched by fire, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that…" She looked away in shame from how pitiful she was… She would never be normal… She was like a broken doll, shattered too deeply to ever be put back together. "It's okay… You have been through a lot, if anything you are strong for just surviving through all that you have been put through." Saix smiled reassuringly towards her. She slowly put her bandaged hand on top of Saix's creamy flawless one, he turned his hand over and held hers. His hand was so warm and endearing… She had never felt more safe and secure than now… He slowly began to move his hand up to her wrist and then arm, she shivered slightly from the touch… "I'm sorry… I shouldn't do that to you…" Saix looked away, ashamed of having touched her, "No, it's okay… I trust you… You would never do this to hurt me…" She took his hand and placed it upon the side of her sweet face, "You're still shivering…" He removed his hand from her once again. "My body is just so used to being hurt… I really do like and trust you…" She looked down at her bandaged arms and hands, she was going to be covered in so many scars after she healed. "Then I will just take it as that you are cold." He chuckled as he wrapped one of his strong, protective arms around her small, delicate body… "Yes… I am just merely cold…" She turned and nuzzled into his chest, "Thanks Saix… I don't know what I would have done without you…" Shortly after she laid against his chest, she fell asleep…

_It seems that everyone who meets Amy Lee is just magically attracted to her… Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story so far and thank you for sticking with me and reading this madness… ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yays finally a decently sized chapter and you will get some action in this chapter too! :D Also, I give all credit to Square Enix and Disney for Saix and Xemnas and everything else in this story… And I guess I give credit to Amy Lee's mother for making her exist?! O.o_

_Lols, anyways please enjoy!_

"Saix!" Xemnas entered, as soon as he did, he quieted down though… Amy Lee and Saix looked so sweet as they slept, Xemnas couldn't help but cherish and enjoy the moment. "Saix…" He gently whispered and nudged Saix to wake him up, "Huh… Oh, hello sir…" Saix groggily greeted as he peered up at his superior with his sweet golden eyes, "Hello Saix… Listen, I need to speak with you…" As Xemnas announced this his eyes shifted nervously towards Amy Lee, "What is it sir?" Saix asked, "I need to speak to you in private… Away from her unfortunately…" Xemnas seemed rather upset, "Is she going to be okay?" Saix held Amy even closer now, he feared entirely for her… "Just… Please come with me…" Xemnas left before Saix could protest. He looked down at Amy Lee, she looked so peaceful and sweet in her sleep… "Amy… I have to go…" Saix gently called to her, she slowly stirred and looked up at him with her lovely green eyes… "Xemnas needs to speak with me, as soon as he is finished I will come back…" He helped her back onto the center of her bed, "Okay… Saix…" She quietly muttered, still tired. "See you…" She smiled sleepily up at him, she looked absolutely adorable, "Bye Amy…" He replied as he quickly walked out so he didn't become even more upset.

Saix walked into his superior's office. Xemnas sat behind his desk, chair turned away from saix. "What was it you needed to tell me about sir?" asked Saix nervously. Xemnas spun his chair. His face carried a worried expression that only served to make saix more nervous. Just as Xemnas began to open his mouth a ball of fire crashed through the ceiling and smashed the floor between the both of them. Xemnas immediately stood up, "What fuckery is this!?" He shouted in astonishment. "Um… Sir… Look above…" Up above, through the hole in the ceiling loomed the massive lord of the dragons, Bahamut and upon his back was Sephiroth. *Theme song begins* "I am here to claim the Amy Lee." He leaped down from Bahamut's back with his massive katana extended towards Xemnas, "Hello there, fairest Xemnas…" Sephiroth announced in his seductively matter of fact voice. Xemnas effortlessly summoned his ethereal blades and parried the assault, "Why do you want her…" Xemnas asked behind clenched teeth, "She is rightfully mine… For I own her…" Sephiroth slashed at Xemnas, the sword barely nicked Xemnas' side, "You're not allowed to own anyone, she can choose what she wants for herself… That is basic human law…" Xemnas shot tendrils of nothingness towards Sephiroth, "How ironic, a nobody speaking of human rights…" Sephiroth dodged the tendrils and chuckled, he then shot blizzaga towards Xemnas, it hit Xemnas in the leg and he could no longer move, "I thought you would be stronger than this my fairest, I guess you have softened too much over the years…" Sephiroth lifted his menacing katana above his head in preparation of ending Xemnas' life, as he did so though, Amy Lee walked into the room… She supported her weak body upon the doorway into Xemnas' office, "Sephiroth… If it is I that you desire, then I shall obey…" She looked down as she spoke, for as she spoke these words she was betraying all of her senses. "Oh my dear sweet Amy Lee…" Sephiroth quickly averted his attention away from Xemnas, and he began to approach Amy Lee. As he got near however, he began to frown in disgust, "What happened to you… You look so hideous, those bandages are disgusting…" He grabbed her roughly by the arm, and she nearly fell over from the sudden force, "I'm so sorry…" Her voice was but a whisper, "You are worthless now!" He threw her to the ground, "You're hideous, disgusting, and you are no longer beautiful!" He kicked her as he spoke, she flinched and cried from each of his kicks, "Leave her alone Sephiroth! The poor girl has gone through enough… Just look at her, she is in so much pain…" Xemnas yelled across the room, "I will do as I please, and anyways there is no room in the worlds for the weak and ugly…" He stepped on Amy and dug his heel within her side, she screamed in pain. "Just look at how hideously pitiful she has become…" As Sephiroth spoke he slid his katana gently down the side of Amy Lee's face, and small crimson droplets trickled down the side of her face as he did so. "Sephiroth! Stop!" Xemnas struggled and finally from all of his pent up rage, he broke free from the ice… He lunged towards Sephiroth and tackled him down. "Don't you dare lay another hand on her!" Xemnas summoned and stabbed his blades through Sephiroth's body. "Heh… Finally I can feel your rage…" Tendrils of darkness enveloped all three of them, they were teleported to an empty room of the purest darkness. Sephiroth got into a fighting stance and lunged towards Xemnas, he elegantly dodged Sephiroth's assault and shot out a ball of energy in return. Sephiroth countered the energy with darkness, the darkness and energy collided together and made beautiful vapors in the center of the room. Sephiroth took advantage of this occurrence and stabbed Xemnas. As he did so however, Amy Lee began to sing… Her voice was so beautiful and full of passion, both Xemnas and Sephiroth stop in their battling.

"_All I want from you is your hurting, _

_I want to heal you,_

_I want to save you from the dark."_

Xemnas and Sephiroth could feel warmth envelope them and their wounds began to heal. As Amy Lee continued to sing, she began to cry crimson tears of pain. She trembled with each word that she sang…

"_Give unto me your troubles,_

_I'll endure your suffering."_

As Sephiroth's wounds were healing, he fell to his knees in sorrow and shame… He felt so bad for hurting Amy, she was so terribly sweet. He had taken advantage of that and hurt her so deeply, and yet, here she was even now… Healing his wounds… Taking all of his pain and making it hers, even after all of the abuse she had endured…

"_Place onto me your burden,_

_I'll drink your deadly poison."_

The darkness was quickly fading away from around the three of them. As it faded away, they were back within Xemnas' office… Both Xemnas and Sephiroth's wounds began to appear on Amy, and she was on the brink of fainting or even worse, death… If either Xemnas or Sephiroth didn't do something quick she surely would be gone.

"_Why should I care if they hurt you,_

_Somehow it matters more to me,_

_Than if I were hurting myself,_

_Save you [save you],_

_I'll save you."_

Despite Sephiroth had called her hideous for her wounded, flawed body… She still cared and would risk her life for him… In fact she wasn't ugly for her wounds at all, they just showed how strong she was. They represented all of the pain and suffering she had endured from other people who were ugly for hurting a girl as beautiful and sweet as her. Her beauty was of the most beautiful kind; because, her beauty came from the bottom of her heart.

"_Give unto me your troubles,_

_[Fear not the flame of my love's candle],_

_I'll endure your suffering,_

_[Let it be the sun in your world of darkness]."_

Despite Amy Lee was taking in all of their pain and darkness, she smiled as she sang. She loved both of them so much… She even loved Sephiroth because, she knew that deep inside he was kind… He just needed to be loved, so that he could love in return… "Amy!" Sephiroth ran to her side, "I'm so sorry for all that I have done to you…" He wrapped his arms around her… Her body was so cold under his warm touch, she stopped her singing and laid her head upon his chest. "I…" She fainted before she could finish her sentence. "Amy…" Xemnas came over to her side, he gently stroked her hair and then kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for saving us… But, please don't do this ever again… I care for you too much..." He looked up at Sephiroth, "We all do…" After Saix defeated Bahamut he came instantly over to the three of them. "Amy!" Saix yelled as he came running over, "W-what happened to her…" He couldn't help but to begin sobbing, "She's so terribly hurt… Too hurt this time…" Xemnas stood and took Saix's hands within his own, "It is okay my Luna Diviner, she just needs to rest… I promise she will be okay…"

_She will be okay, I promise! . Also sorry if you got confused about Saix just magically disappearing… I didn't realize I had just left him out or mentioned he fought Bahamut until now… Also if you are curious as to what song Amy Lee was singing it was an older Evanescence song called, "Give Unto Me" it's a really dark and sad song… Anyways thanks for everything and I hope you enjoyed the story! :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_As said, I always give credit to Square Enix and Disney for making Xemnas and Saix, and all of the other beautiful things in those games, and Amy Lee is so awesome and I hope this fanfiction doesn't disturb or offend her, but sadly it probably does… ._

She was so exhausted and the pain she absorbed from Xemnas and Sephiroth was taking a heavy toll upon her body… She didn't awaken until a week later, and when she did… She was in so much pain. Her previous wounds were getting worse, and now she had new ones too. The only way she would get better is if she were to be magically healed, her body was at its end and it would no longer be able to support her… She was just far too badly hurt.

Saix stayed by her side every day and Xemnas would come and check on her at every chance he got. It was always evident that she suffered deeply from her condition, but she would always smile and try to hide the pain… She hated to see Saix and Xemnas worry over her all the time… She felt like a burden or a nuisance… She would never be able to adequately help them in their cause… She felt so useless and broken. As she rested from her frail condition, Xemnas was growing more attached to her… He loved to be there for her, and care for her always. If he could alleviate her pain even in the slightest, he would… She was just so sweet and adorable… It pained him always, to see her in the horrible condition she was in… Humans are so hideously cruel… How could someone hurt or defile something as beautiful and sweet as Amy Lee.

"Xemnas…" Amy quietly called, she was so exhausted, "What is it my dear…" Xemnas came over to her side and gently stroked away a few stands of her lovely black hair, "I'm sorry…" She was so feverish and warm to the touch… Her breathing was very weak and faint as well, "What are you sorry for… You haven't done anything wrong." He worried for her so deeply, "I… I don't know if I can live much longer… It just hurts too much… I'm sorry…" As she told him this, Xemnas suddenly felt cold wrap its cruel arms around him... It was difficult for him to hear her say this because he knew it was inevitably true… She needed to be healed. "Please dear don't say that… I would never let something like that happen…" Xemnas wrapped his gentle, loving arms around her and he held her close to his chest… He loved her so much. He couldn't let her die… He and Saix loved her far too much to lose her.

"Saix, I need to talk with you…" They both went to Xemnas' office. "Saix, I'm afraid that if we don't do something soon… Amy is going to die…" As Xemnas announced this his voice began to crack in anguish, "This morning she told me she was sorry because, she knows she is going to die soon…" Xemnas began to sob, "Saix… What are we going to do?!" Saix came over and tried to comfort his superior, "I-I… Couldn't live with myself if I let her die… She is too sweet to be suffering in the way she is…" Saix nuzzled Xemnas, "It's going to be okay sir… I will find a way to cure her…" Saix hated to see Xemnas so sad like this, and he loved Amy Lee far too much to let her die, "Sir… Do you think Sephiroth could do something?" Saix helplessly offered, "Hmmmmm… He may know someone in Hollow Bastion that can help us… Though, for the most part he isn't too popular there… Just like us..." Xemnas hated humans so much, they were just so judgmental sometimes. "I can go there and talk to him, he lives in the wastelands of Hollow Bastion but I'm sure he knows something that can help." Xemnas smiled at Saix, "Thank you Saix, you always help me so much… Half the time I don't know what I would do without you…" Saix smiled back at him, "Thank you sir, I'm always glad to help you."

_Hope you enjoyed all that has happened so far, and hopefully soon I will have more for you! Well, I actually do, but I'm still editing and adding on to the next few chapters to come… Anyways farewell for now and I hope you enjoyed it! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey there guys! Once more here is another lovely chapter for you to read! :3 Also, as always Saix, Xemnas, and Sephiroth and pretty much everything else in this story all come from Square Enix and Disney. (Give a big thanks and applause to those lovely companies for creating all that they have 3) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you._

Before Xemnas left, he decided to stop by Amy Lee's room to say goodbye to both her and Saix. He wanted to make sure she was going to be okay, since last he saw her she was so terribly weak. "Saix? Amy?" Xemnas called as he walked within her room, well… More so his room, but he never rested in it… He always worked so late in his office, so he would usually instead rest on the nice sofa that resided within his office. His room was absolutely magnificent and had a beautiful bed that was covered in luscious, faux fur blankets… Amy Lee looked so cute as she rested, "Saix…" Xemnas gently called to his second in command, he spoke softly so he wouldn't awaken Amy, "Oh… Hi sir…" Saix awoke and smiled up at his superior, he was sitting upon an armchair that resided next to her bed, "I'm leaving now… Please tell Amy that I will be back soon… I love you both…" He gave Saix a strong embracing hug… He was going to miss both of them so much. "Thanks for all that you have done Xemnas… You mean a lot to me and I don't know what I would have done if you had never came and saved me… So I want to thank you, and I love you so much…" Saix stood on his tiptoes and kissed Xemnas on the cheek, "I love you too my Luna Diviner…" As they both were hugging each other, Amy had awoken… She was silent as they both said their farewells… She looked down at her pitiful bandaged hands, she was going to be so ugly and scarred after she healed… Would anyone want to look at her or love her then? She felt so terrible and helpless… Why did she have to be the one to get raped? Why did she have to endure so much abuse and neglect? Why?!

Small tears formed around her eyes and she silently wept. She didn't want Saix and Xemnas to hear her, she was too much for them… Too much of a burden. Sometimes she wished Saix had never found her and that she had died. All she could do was just lay around and slowly die… They always did so much for her, even though they had to work. They would drop everything for her in an instant and Xemnas almost even died because of her… She caused them so much despair and trouble… She caused trouble for everyone… She felt so broken…

As she looked down at her hands, she hadn't noticed that Xemnas had saw her in the corner of his eye… He stopped hugging Saix and sat down upon the edge of her bed, "Oh my sweet darling… Why are you so sad…?" He wrapped one of his gentle arms around her small frame and pulled her close to his side, "I love you so much… So it hurts me to see you this way…" As he spoke to her, he gently brushed away a few of her beautiful stands of hair away from her face, "I care for you deeply and Saix does too, we both love you so much…" As Xemnas spoke these words that were very kind and comforting, Amy Lee still couldn't help but feel her heart shatter with each word he spoke… She knew they loved her, but she still felt so much pain… "I know how much you are hurting…" Xemnas placed his hand over her heart, "But… It will be okay… You will get better… I know you feel bad for being so hurt, but it's not your fault… It has never been your fault. You may feel useless, but you have helped both me and Saix very much… Before Saix found you, he never spoke to anyone except for me and that is a miracle. He has been through so much abuse and neglect just like you, but he was and still isn't as strong as you are now. Even though humans have hurt, tortured, and desecrated your entire being… You can still trust and love very much, you do that right now for both of us… And, please never think there is something wrong with you, you are such are such an extraordinary and beautiful woman… You have the biggest, purest heart ever, and your voice is so beautiful and sweet that when you sing, it heals other people's wounds and prevails over all malefic darkness. I love you Amy Lee and you mean a lot to me…" As Xemnas spoke these beautiful, heartfelt words she began to cry but this time they were tears of joy.

She loved both of them so much, never in her life has someone ever loved her more than Saix and Xemnas… They meant the world to her. Her entire life depended upon them, because if it wasn't for Saix rescuing her, she would still be getting tortured or worse… Death. "Thank you so much guys… You both have done so much for me, I love you both so much." She nuzzled into Xemnas' chest, "Thank you…" She was filled with so much contentment as she rested upon him, he was so warm and loving… As she laid upon him, he stroked her soft tendrils of long, silken hair… She smiled from Xemnas' affections, he was so kind and gentle. As Xemnas and Amy laid together, Saix came by both of their sides and he nuzzled Amy… They all loved each other so much. Amy smiled up at Saix and hugged him, he kissed her on the forehead… Xemnas hugged them both, "I love you both so much…" Saix then nuzzled Xemnas, who in return kissed Saix. Then Xemnas kissed Amy, she blushed deeply from all of these affections… Never in her life had she ever been loved by someone, all she had known before was pain and fear. As she laid with Saix and Xemnas she began to cry once more, they filled her with so much happiness and love. Saix kissed her on the forehead and then he wiped her tears away, "I love you so much Amy…" He then nuzzled her, "I'm so glad that I found you…" Saix loved her so much, "Thank you for saving me." She smiled up at him, her eyes shimmered from her tears but it just added to her beauty. Saix smiled back at her and his moonlit golden eyes locked with her shimmering green ones, as they looked into one another time seemed to seize and they entered into their own world… A world that was only for their love. They both yearned for one another, but fear from their pasts grasped and prevented both of them from expressing their feelings for one another. They were both so scared and uncertain… "Sadly, if we want you to get better and survive, I have to leave soon… I'm going to go and speak with Sephiroth." Xemnas interrupted the silence… He hated to leave her, but she had to get better, and soon. "I hope that he will know someone who can help you…" Amy hugged Xemnas, "I will miss you Xemnas, and please be safe… I would be devastated if you were to get hurt…" She looked up at him with genuine concern, "It will be okay Amy… I promise…" He hugged her one last time before he got up to leave… She was going to miss him so much… Xemnas was such a kind man… He cared so much, always.

_Yays you finished the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it a lot! :) _


End file.
